A Queens True Color
by Balregon100
Summary: Death. It was always said to be a new beginning. I just wish it was in a better world. Ah well nothing more to do but try to keep my head down and on my shoulders. If only it was so easy.
1. Chapter 1

You know I used to wish my life wasn't so ordinary, so boring. I had a relatively easy and simple life. Get go to work avoid any discussion of going to college, for reasons I have yet to figure out myself, go home sleep and repeat. It was comfortable and boring and I both loved and hated it. However when everybody's constant nagging finally got to me and when I finally go and send in my application I also met my unfortunate end. My death was the result of one of those school shootings that had been occurring lately. My death was the result of my finally caving in and being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ah but it doesn't matter any more because by some nice twist of fate I was reborn. I know this because right now I am being carried in some ones arms. It is a woman to be exact however it is only guess for as I look upon her face I see no love only regret. She looks down at me when we finally stop and simply gives me one last anguished look, sets me down, and pounds on the door before vanishing. Oh and I mean that literally one second she was there the next she's gone in a poof of smoke.

At the time I believed it only to be an illusion due to my baby brain being unable to comprehend the normal adult speeds and I rationalized that the smoke simply came from a nearby car or something else. Oh if only I had realized how wrong I was and how frightening the 'normal speed' for ninjas actually is. For the longest amount of time I wondered what to do with my new life. After all being a baby left me with little to nothing to do but scream and think. As I am rather introverted I choose to think. I pondered how to lead my new life. Should I be a genius like in my last life acing every thing with little to no effort. That was one of the main reasons behind the constant pressure to attend a college to make something of myself. It was perhaps the main reason that I did not ever attend one. After all while there may been some genuine wish for me to do well I suspected that they wished to vicariously experience it through me. It might be a stupid reason, it might be that it was completely unjustified, but that was how I felt and I resented them for it.

But that doesn't matter anymore. I think I'll simply live this life like my last. Simply going with the flow allowing myself to be swept up by time. With that thought done I also resolved to better acquaint myself with my surroundings after all it's blatantly obvious that I'm in an orphanage. To that end I will perhaps speed up my advancement.

And so I waited until someone would come by to care for my needs. It wasn't long before someone came by. Although there choice of dress did raise my tiny eyebrows at them. For there looking down on me was a rather young woman of what I assume Asian decent. She was wearing a rather traditional dress. I believe the proper term is a kimono but I'm not sure. Anyway point is that she dress, look, now spoke some some thing of the same decent. She showed no hint of ever switching to English. 'Just great I have to learn a new language from scratch' I thought darkly. Ah well I'm technically still a baby any screw-ups won't be taken to seriously.

And so that's how I spent my days picking bits and pieces of the spoken language, trying to regain my motor control, or just spending the day lost in my thoughts. I think something about my progress alerted the matron. It did not matter though all that changed was that she actively helped to advance my progress.

By the time I was one I noticed something strange about myself. I mean apart from the whole reincarnation thing there was something odd at how fast I developed. I mean I new I was smart borderline genius really. Being able to read, write, and talk I knew I would learn quickly. The physical development though was just as quick. However my body simply felt stronger like I could do more if I felt like it. Also my senses were unnaturally sharp I was able to see, hear, smell, touch, and feel much better than I could in my last life. It was problematic at first but then I quickly got used to it like I said it was odd on how fast I adapted to the situation.

Eventually though I grew curious as to where I lived and finally decided to ask. "We live in Konoha Saya-chan" she replied. That caused me to freeze after all she had to be joking. Because if she wasn't then my actions may have labeled me a prodigy. Still it's just a joke has to be. Then again I have been reincarnated so not completely impossible only one way to make sure. She was going out for groceries tomorrow I would convince her to let me come or sneak out.

"Oba-san can I come with you tomorrow. I'll be good and help you I promise." I gave my most endearing impression in combination with a, what I hoped was, innocent tone. She paused and looked to be thinking it over.

"Alright but you have to stay within my reach." She finally agreed with a smile. I let myself grin and then left to spend the rest of my day reading. Any doubts I soon had were vanquished as I beheld Konoha in all its glory. Just like in the show there was the odd mix of traditional Japanese culture with some modern technology. What was most important though was the mount that overtook one end of the village. There were four faces faces carved into the side of the mountain.

I changed after that trip. It was not a good one either. Where as before I kept slightly reserved attitude that was more shy than cold I now closed my self off completely. I pondered my situation and considered the pro's and cons of becoming a ninjas. On one hand I could become strong ridiculously so. But it came with the trade off of sacrificing my innocence and loyalty. I could try to train in secret while simply living as a civilian. Yes that actually has potential that way I wouldn't become a chicken in a world full of wolves. But that lead to another dilemma one far more pressing. Was I being watched after all I'm sure my quick advancement had alerted somebody to my potential. A quick glance, and whiff of the courtyard of the orphanage revealed nothing. I scoffed at myself for my own paranoia. Well if I do attract a ninjas attention then I'll just go to the academy and then drop out.

With that I turned and glanced at the various toddlers also playing around in the yard. Looking though did nothing to show me a familiar face. I knew that Minato had become hokage already his face had already been carved into the mountain. What I wanted to know was whether the kyuubi attack had happened yet. By the appearance of the village when I went out it hasn't. Everything still looks whole. It's only July and I decided to prepare my self for October just in case it does happen.

It made no difference because while I could horde supplies, plan paths, and tell myself what to do when it happens I could not prepare myself for the raw terror that gripped me that day. When it did strike that same year I found myself frozen. All of us in the orphanage were. We were only snapped out our stupor when it let loosed a terrifying roar. Afterwords panic broke out the staff that helped the matron quickly rushed to pick up us toddlers while the older children were told to run. I myself was scooped up by the matron herself and she soon took off running. A little to late though for as soon as we were a couple few away from the orphanage a tail crashed on one of the nearby buildings. The shock-waves in turn threw us around and we were smashed through the window of a building. I only new this because when I glanced down at her body she had several shards of glass sticking out of her back. Her breath came out in wheezing gasps and her eyes were screwed shut in pain. The sight froze me to my core. I could not move, breathe, or turn my gaze away. I simply sat there and stared as she took her last breath and then she stilled. Dead she was dead and I didn't even know her name. I didn't ever thank her for taking care of me or helping me advance or even for never questioning my intelligence.

Those thoughts must have taken longer than I thought as before I knew it the village was quiet and the oppressive feeling was gone. Still I stayed there on my knees watching ad the blood slowly came toward me. I don't know how long I stayed there but eventually I was pulled up by my arms and carried away. I did not struggle barely even reacted so lost I was in my thoughts. They traveled quickly jumping from building to building until we stopped. I finally regained some of my senses and looked at the person who was carrying me. What met my gaze was a ponytail of platinum blonde hair and the side of a mask. I guess the he or she is anbu can't really tell the gender and I can't rely on hair because just as many guys have long hair like girls. No words words were exchange between us for what could be said.

"Thank you" I finally found my self mumbling when one of the other shinobi came to guide me away. Nothing was said back only a hesitant nod was given. In a flourish of leaves he or she left again and the other ninja gripped my arm and gently led me away.

t took me a month to finally get some grip of myself. It was not perfect though but I was at least functioning enough to take care of myself. I don't think I'll ever get over it completely though. Images of the matron, Shizu, haunt my mind at night. As a result deep bags have formed under my eyes.

Ah silly me here I am telling you my life's story yet my appearance is still a mystery huh. Well let me correct that. As a child I had chestnut colored hair. It reached to my waist in the long braid that it was in. My skin tone was rather pale at the moment but it would quickly fade into a nice tan. My face though, well even at a young age others liked to say I would be a future heart breaker but was mostly narrow with thin lips. My narrow eyes though we're also an odd shade. Simply due to the fact that they were purple. A deep violet that would make most monarchs jealous. My attire at the time consisted of a simple pair of baggy pants that were a dark tan and a simple black shirt. In combination with some of the standard sandals that were black instead of blue. Oh and if hadn't caught it my new name is Saya no family name on account of me being an orphan and all.

Well with that out of the way in order to get myself to move on I decided to focus on my studies. Well at least that's putting it lightly more as to say that I threw my self at any scroll I could get my hands on. Everyday I worked my self to an exhausted but dreamless sleep. But that only worked some of the time because when I was awake I still had to deal with others reminding me of the tragedy. It was not the attack it self that bothered me but the thoughts that are away at my mind. Every time I attended or heard of a funeral I wonder if that is the pain I caused my parents. I wonder if they blame themselves for pushing me too much. And most of all I regret that I never had the chance to actually tell them a genuine "I love you". It's funny I had thought I was passed those feelings but I guess part of me still hadn't accepted this world. Well its made its statement quite clear. It is real, dangerous, and I am not important.

Afterwards another two years passed. And I repeated the cycle of exhausting my self to sleep or having restless nights. My demeanor left no room for friends. Indeed I was often looked over by the other children when it was time to play. It made no difference to me I was never a social being and I didn't intend to change that. In hindsight this was an idiotic move for it left me a prime target for one of the greatest dangers in Konoha at the time.

But before we get to that lets continue on with the short time left at the new orphanage. There is only last event that was of any importance. Two shinobi showed up to talk to us about the academy. Unfortunately their faces did not ring any bells in my fading memory of the past world. Thankfully though it was for the older children who were at least five years old. As such I did not have to attend there speech. So I promptly ignored them and left. But it did bring a new problem to the front of my mind. However intelligent I may have seemed I'm still seen as a child. This in turn limits my resources to advance in secret. But if I joined the academy I would have a steady supply of learning material and I could also find out how to best train my body. And then I could just drop out. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Finally after three long years came the day for orphans to register at the academy. I was among them even if I had never shown any interest before hand. I filled out the incredibly simple application form:

Name: Saya

Date of birth: April 4

Address: 79 ferret street

Ah yes that is another thing orphans are taking out of the orphanage and then placed in a slightly larger apartment. The building is actually owned by the village and a set of guards is rotated that help keep watch over us. This is done so that we get some guidance outside of the academy and are not so far behind the clan children or others who have a shinobi relative. Personally I think that it's just their way of spotting any potential spies and/or prodigies.

Anyway back to me. After the form was filled out and given back we were then told to head back to our residence and that our classroom number would be given to us later in the weak. And for us orphans we would also be getting our supplies.

Soon enough though a week had passed and our current caretaker one female chunin named Kira informed us cheerfully to come retrieve our papers. I got up and silently made my way to her. I also felt many states on me as I did so mainly because since I was so passive that my presence was almost always forgotten. Therefore any time I actually acted on something the other children would be somewhat surprised. As I reached her and gave my name I was promptly given a smile and my sheet and then I retreated to my little corner.

Room 110

Instructor: Rai Ken

May 10

So the academy was approaching and in a little more than two weeks we would begin being shaped into little soldiers. I didn't mind it was the way if this world. Either you were strong and protected yourself or were protected. Both had the option of failure so I simply chose the one the one that was more manageable.

The first day of class went as expected. After coming in we were told find a seat afterwards we were told to introduce ourselves. I perked up at this checking to see if there were any important people around. Thankfully there were none. Nobodies name stood out other than the fact that there was an Uchiha in my class. Other than that nothing stood out.

At the academy we went through the basics of being able to read and write. Afterwards it was followed by a lunch period along with a short recess. Then another class period. Afterwards we would head over to outside for gym. There we had to do the given exercises.

This was repeated with for a whole rest of the year with me giving minimal effort. I let myself sit comfortably in the middle. The academic listens were not interesting since I knew everything already. And gym class was a breeze but I never really had to push my self. I was always As strong or as fast as I needed to be and I was always only slightly winded. I wondered what my limits were but never tried to test them.

It wasn't until my second year that things became interesting. That was when we started studying on chakra. Now take special note of the studying part. We never actually interacted with it. Apparently that was left to third year students so we simply learned about its use in the three main ninja skills, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. We were also taught how to make each of our hand we were told was only something learned in the last year of the academy. The material actually jumped in difficulty and the instructor grew harsher during our second year. As a result a few kids dropped from the academy. I figured that the it would only grow worse each year until only the actual hopefuls were left. It was a smart way to weed out those who don't have what it takes. although as a result i my class ranking changed and i had to actively work to maintain an average performance. Whether it was by working a bit harder than i was used to or purposely failing i did it.

My passive attitude and average performance made it rather easy to pass me over. As a result I didn't have any friends. the loneliness did not bother me though and even if some had tried to befriend me i don't think i ever could have seen them as anything other than an acquaintance. The mental gap between us was just too large. However I should have known that this would have made me one a prime target for one of the major dangers of Konoha. I blame my fading memory on the fact that i don't even try to remember anything beyond the major attacks on the village and that there is a war coming may have had something to do with it. But with my age, and lack of connections I should have been too surprised when a root anbu broke into my room and spirited me away. It did shock me though and it took me a while to register why I was being kidnapped.

When I finally did though I was both terrified and angry. I started struggling with my captor to no avail. i refuse to be turned into an emotionless tool. With each passing moment my fear and anger increased. To this day I'm not sure if I should be thankful for that night or to forever curse it. The hate and fear awakened a power in me. However it was not one that belonged in this universe. Indeed I struggled so much that once we were well in the forest the Root Anbu through me on the ground and prepared to knock me out. At that point I was engulfed in an odd feeling and I suddenly felt powerful. The ninja visibly hesitated and a shocked "what" was heard. Still he soon attacked me but I felt nothing as his punch collided with my face. However he jumped back and sent a quick barrage of shuriken at me and as the shock had yet to were off they firmly connected with me, but like the punch the shuriken were ineffective against me and bounced off with an audible ping. I finally snapped out of my shock and launched a punch at that was barely dodged. It was not skill that made it easy to almost land a hit but that i had extreme power and speed. Another set of pings was heard and i turned around to find another set of shuriken on the flower. I tried another lunge but this time more controlled and then followed it up by a kick that finally connected with him, and although he had his arms up to guard against the sheer power visibly snapped his arm and sent him flying into a tree. His head cracked against the tree and he slumped to the floor. Dead vaguely registered in my mind.

I had no time to contemplate it as soon several more pings were heard striking me and when i turned around and look i saw four more root anbu with a kunai in each of their hands. One of them soon started making hand signs and soon enough a large glob of water was hurled at with me a shout of "water style: water bullet jutsu" it crashed into me and this time I actually felt it as i was sent through the air and crashed into a tree. I felt that i may have some bruises in the morning but i shook it off and got up to face my attackers. It was not needed as soon they turned their heads to another direction and then they vanished taking but not before one of them threw a kunai with a note attached at the end towards me and another towards their fallen comrade. It exploded and sent me right back to the tree i had just got off of and this time I didn't try to get up as my reflection in the nearby water left from the jutsu.

What gazed back at me was not even remotely recognizable as human. there in place of my face was an armored helmet what had two horns sticking back like two reversed antenna. It was a deep purple in color and two white lights marked where my eyes should be. a glance at my hands revealed them to be similarly armored. On top of each knuckle was a silver plate. and the inside of my arms revealed a white plate. Further inspection would have to wait as I soon heard the rapid movements of another squad of shinobi. With a sense of urgency I tried to think of what i had done to change into this form and how to change back. I could only hope it was not permanent as I tried to recall the feeling that happened when i changed. Eventually i found it and I felt another odd warmth pass over my body as I changed back. To make sure i looked at the pool of water and was satisfied with my normal appearance again. However I noticed an odd glow coming from my right hand and when I looked at it i saw an odd symbol. How ever I wasn't given much time to contemplate it as soon it faded back into my palm and I was surrounded by ninjas. This time each had a mask that had an animal painted on it.

"You who are you and what are you doing here." One of the anbu wearing a bird mask called out to me. It was a simple question that I should have been able to answer easily. I would have in fact but those words caused me to recall my situation and panic soon broke out. What if this was a plot, what if they were actually part of Root. They couldn't be trusted at that very moment. I felt the familiar feeling from before start to originate from my hand but I quickly clamped down on it in fear.

"Stay away from me." I told them and i hated how my voice shook. I was a fully grown person dammit not some child. Two of their team members glanced at each other and then back at me.

"Kid calm down. We just want to know what you're doing out here."

"Liar. You just want to take me away like the last one." I cried out hysterically. I took a step back in preparation to run and let that feeling back out again to change. However before I could start I felt something collide with the back of my head and i was lost to darkness.

When i next awoke it was to a pure white ceiling and to a nurse attending to an IV next to me. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but I found that much more difficult than should be. I was soon met with an intense drowsy feeling. I tried to stave it off but my last sight was that of the nurse turning a surprised expression towards me and then i was claimed by darkness again. This time i was faced with images of my first kill. First it was simply me finding various ways of killing the faceless anbu. Whether by cutting, stabbing, or crushing him. That part while horrible was not the worst part, no it was when the face changed into those who i recognized did it truly become a nightmare. I saw my armored hands tearing apart my classmates, neighbors, and eventually even my previous life family and friends. It was horrible, disgusting, and left me feeling utterly vile. and it continued on and on until I awoke to the same ceiling. I soon felt bile rise and i turned and vomited off the side of the bed i was laying in. After I was done with that the rest of my senses soon returned to me and I became aware of a rapid beeping in the room which was soon revealed to be a heart monitor. Rapid footsteps could soon be heard and my room door was opened to reveal a doctor with a lab coat followed by two nurses. They quickly rushed to me and soon tended to the vomit on the floor and gave me a shot which soon calmed me down.

The doctor sat down on a chair next to my bed and began "Ah it seems you're awake, would one of you alert the hokage please. thank you. Now how are you feeling?" My response to his question was a simple blank look that conveyed 'how do you think I'm feeling'. He chuckled and said "Sorry standard question that i have to ask all my patients i'm afraid. Ah were are my manners my name is Kuzo Fuji but you can just call me Fuji."

"Where am I, and what happened to me?" Was my question to him.

"Well you are in the hospital. As for what happened well we would like to know that as well as who you are young one" came a soft but stern voice as the door was opened and in stepped a man with a long blonde ponytail and pupiless green eyes. He was wearing a standard Konoha outfit with the only difference being a red coat being worn over it. "Ah Thank you for your service Fuji-san but you can leave now." Fuji gave a simple nod and left the room with the other nurse. With them gone he turned his full gaze on me.

"Saya" was my response. It only raised one of his eyebrows and he stayed silent. "I was sleeping in my room when someone broke in. I don't who only that the person was wearing a dark cloak and a blank mask." When i mentioned the blank mask his face crinkled in confusion and he gave me a nod to continue. I then recited my whole ordeal with a calm i shouldn't feel. There no real signs of his reaction to my story and my mind was too clouded to really function.

"Well Saya I'm going to enter your mind to see it for myself okay try to relax." he told me. Relax that was easy couldn't he already tell I was relaxed. He placed both of his hands on my head after making a few hand signs and I felt my world slip into darkness again. Thankfully it was without the usual nightmares.

This time when I regained consciousness it was to voices. "-ees herself as monster and some of her emotions and imagination disrupted the memory, but other than that what she told me was the truth." Went the voice of the blonde haired interrogator.

"I see and are you sure that it was a blank mask that you saw." Came another voice thick with age.

"Yes Hokage-sama. She had a clear look at the mask when she was struggling as well as the others that showed up. It also matches with the reports from the anbu patrol as there were a few pieces of black cloth around the second explosion site."

"I see very well then Inoichi-San, you may leave, after you say goodbye to our little eavesdropper." Well I guess it was too much to hope that i had fooled them. So I opened my eyes, sat up and turned my gaze to the two people in my room. There were many questions that i wanted to ask but before i could the hokage continued with "You need not concern yourself with this matter anymore I will handle it." to reinforce this point he gave me a stern look that cowled any protest I might have had. It was also do to the part that I wanted nothing more to do with this anymore. So i simply nodded and asked.

"How long have I been here."

"Only a day and you will return to your home tomorrow. Your teachers and caretaker have been informed of your situation and should anybody ask simply tell them that you were kidnapped and saved. Nothing more am I understood." At another one of my nods he continued "Good also you will be seeing a therapist to help you get through this ordeal as well as your past trauma. Inoichi-san will see to getting you a schedule. Now rest up." With that he left my room. Followed by Inoichi after he said a get well soon and goodbye.

Great now not only do i have a mysterious new form, the attention of both the hokage and danzo, but now have to go to therapy. Fan-fucking-tastic. I could all but hear my wishes to remain inconspicuous flush down the drain. In fact I couldn't even not become a ninja as the Hokage is now spending resources to ensure I become a ninja. Oh well nothing for it now.


	3. Chapter 3

My time at the hospital left me with nothing else but to reflect on the situation. The more I looked at it the more it confirmed that i would actually have to make it to genin. If I didn't chances are I would most likely be snatched up by Danzo. I may be safe for the time being but I wouldn't be able to rely on surprise and the Hokages protection to help me every time. I would have to stop half-assing my progress and make genuine attempts at graduating to genin.

I also have to figure out what that strange form was. It tickled something in my memory but i wasn't completely sure what. Inoichi's words told me that he simply thought that my armored appearance was simply the result of my imagination and stress. Stress that i would soon have to work out with a therapist, but back to the point I remembered my hand glowing after i changed back to a human. Casting a suspicious glance around I tried to get the mark to appear again. It surprisingly worked on the first time as there lighting up in my palm was a strange seal. It was circle that had a six lines converging in the middle, between each line was an odd symbol that i could not recognize. The Circle itself was actually two lines and also had symbols in between them. The seal emanated that familiar warmth that allowed me to change. It also finally clicked as to why it seemed familiar. It was the mark of a blassreiter. This shouldn't even exist after all while my memories may be fading I firmly remember that his power was completely artificial. So how did I acquire it? Deciding it to risky to expose I stopped channeling the feeling and let my mark fade. Now that i had a good estimate as to what it was I guess should be thankful. From what I could scrape together this would enhance my physical and mental capabilities and let me wield an energy whip as well as then solidify into a weapon. The demoniac form has also shown itself impervious shuriken and kunai. In fact the gave me an extreme edge over most people in this world. Although I would have to try and manage some control and see if i could manifest the energies outside of the transformation. With that set I allowed myself to relax and sleep the rest of the day away.

When I returned to school the next day I was greeted with stares. I was rather surprised and wondered how fast word had spread of my kidnapping. I did not miss the hungry stares some of the gossipers shot me and made sure to have an extra cold expression on my face. At lunch is when they finally tried to approach me for the situation. Some random girls came and sat down next to me while I tried to enjoy my lunch under a tree. At first they said nothing to me simply conversing among themselves. It was pointless talk that I paid little attention too. Then their topic switched to the kidnapping. It was obvious and poorly executed but a good attempt considering our age. When their questions inevitably came to me I answered with

"I don't know who took me, but we didn't get far before I was saved by some ninjas. Then I blacked out and woke up in the hospital with one of the shinobi telling me not to worry about it." They looked disappointed and tried to get more details with me but I simply kept my smile and said. "Sorry I don't really remember anything." Eventually they lost their interest and left me alone.

Of course there were those who were jealous of the attention I got from the incident. Soon enough there were rumors of me having faked it for the attention and other ridiculous reasons that aren't worth repeating. Eventually the ring leader of the rumours came to confront me one day during lunch.

"Hey baka" I promptly ignored him, Which was the wrong move as it only made him more persistent. "Hey don't ignore me I'm talking to you." when i continued to ignore him he reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "You know its not nice to ignore someone when they're talking you."

I finally gave in and replied "Apologies but I have found that it is more amusing to let a dog continue barking."

"Who are you calling a dog horse tail." that actually prompted me to turn around and raise an eyebrow at the guy, and it was a guy as his voice told me so. It also gave me a chance to identify him as the sole uchiha in the class with two friends flanking his sides. All were sporting smirks.

"Horse tail? How creative" Was my dry and uninterested response. I also kept my face expressionless and let some of my bangs down to cover one of my eyes. The effect was that it gave me a very cold and enigmatic look so long as I kept my face still. Something easily accomplished with the aid of not being very sociable. "You truly show your place as the top of our class with your outstanding wit" I continued on sarcastically.

They were not pleased with my tone and the boy, Regi was his name I think never was good at remembering names, took a step forward to try and seem threatening but did not work as I was taller than him. "Oh yeah well atleast i don't fake a kidnapping for attention" was his heated reply.

"Right you just have a confrontation with the person who has a lot of attention on them during the middle of lunch for said attention, how brave" My response was as dry and sarcastic as the first. He finally lost his temper and lunged at me. Unfortunately it did have the effect of taking me back to the kidnapping when the anbu attacked me. As a result I froze and was rewarded with a bloody nose. The pain snapped me out of the memory and I furious leapt back up at him with my own punch. He dodged it and then shoved me back to the floor. _'What's happening this was so easy the other day' _and like some deus ex machinae I felt the thrum of power course through the mark but i clamped down on it before it could over take me. Afterall I just wanted to punch him not kill. This time I actually connected but he pulled me down with him and it soon became a tangle of scratching and hair pulling.

We were then pried apart by the teachers and given detention for fighting in class. That was not important though because that day I gained a rival however short lived. For in a couple years the Uchiha clan would be slaughtered and an avenger would be born. These thoughts never crossed my mind as I stared furiously at the Uchiha brat.

I soon decided that i would no longer hide my potential and worked to gain the role of number one our class. It was not hard and when the next year started I quickly arose ranks and was soon at the top of our class. However by this time our class had been reduced by another couple students. it also marked the beginning of two very important lessons for me, one that I was not very girly, two chakra is a hard thing to channel. As a result of my cold demeanor and close to zero facial expressions i could not pass as a traditional beauty in the kunoichi classes we had to take. Next is that i was one of the last to actually feel my chakra due to only being able to go on "look inside of yourself and try to grasp a warmth when you feel it" several times I almost transformed into a demoniac.

It was also during this year that my therapy sessions occurred. Needless to say they did not go over well. Don't get me wrong they helped immensely so, but let me tell you now that ninja therapist are a scary breed. Almost all of them are retired jonin and I suspect that most are also retired Anbu. They even have the room sealed shut and another seal that glues you to the seat. Afterwards they would force you talk about your problems. It was horrible and great at the same time, and after several sessions I soon found myself going to bed easier than i had in years. Turns out I had a lot of built up angst in me what with the whole dying, reborn, and experiencing death and destruction in such a short time.

Other than the scary therapy sessions i also worked to improve my control over my demoniac form because as evidenced from the chakra exercise it is extremely easy to get the two confused. So one day I went to one of the less popular training grounds and transformed completely. Walking over to a nearby river i looked at my full reflection. My head was extremely narrow almost like a birds head. Actually now that i think about it i look alot like the Black Knight of of White Knight Chronicles except with a more purple and blue color scheme than black and orange. I tried to test my self in this form and found that my strength, speed, and durability was greatly enhanced, so much so that it was overwhelming and I often found myself overexerting. Deciding to gain at least some control over myself before I even try to mess with the energy constructs I should be able to generate I spent my whole evening going over some basic movements. Soon enough it was somewhat manageable and i was no longer running into trees accidently or breaking them in half when i punched. However I did learn that I had a limit in this form. I changed back after an hour of practice without my permission and I was left drained. I barely made it back to my building and once I did I ate a quick dinner and passed out on my bed. Only to repeat the next couple of days this way and soon enough I improved and was now able to distinctly separate my Chakra from my seal. I was soon able to last longer in the demoniac state and was not as tired when it deactivated on its own. As for my energy whips they came almost naturally to me and took very little effort to generate, but as with most things about this form the key problem was control. The whips often had a life of their own and i was unable to guide them properly. With enough practice though they became manageable like my enhanced attributes. Soon enough i was able to move on to creating my own weapon. They turned out to be two energy tonfas.

While all of my secret training was occurring I also made good on my promise to knock the Uchiha off his throne. Soon enough we were competing to be top dog. Each of us gaining perfect scores in the academic portion but I soon eclipsed him in the fitness tests with my demoniac speed and strenght. It also served as a good way to master using them without using the full transformation. He in turn though picked up Chakra theory and use quicker than I did and was more skilled in Taijutsu than me. All which we started on this school year. We were neck in neck and neither of us refused to back down. Eventually though i gained the spot as soon enough the massacre happened.

On that day when came to class I noticed that the brat was missing but I merely assumed that something mundane had happened to him. Thoughts of the massacre were whispered in the back of my mind and when the instructor walked back in he told us what had happened and there would be a mass funeral for the Uchiha clan in two days my fears were confirmed. I berated myself for forgetting something so important. I attended the funeral but said nothing simply stood there in silence. With the Uchiha gone so was my motivation to be the best of the class. Many other students dropped the class as well. In fact so many left the academy that soon it was just one class. It was here that I got my first glance at the future team guy,

Still I let my studies and ranking drop, back down to the middle. I wasn't overly sad at the brats death but my main point to rising to the top was knocking him of his high horse. With him gone I stopped making visible effort and simply continued on as an average student. I continued on through my next couple of years without incident. I also improved my control over both my human and demoniac forms. I resolved to get a pair of tonfas in order to better familiarize myself with using them, but i found that i wasn't just restricted to creating tonfas and whips I could actually create any weapon I wanted with the proper focus. The tonfas were just the most instinctual and therefore easiest to make. I soon refined my control enough that I was able to fire bolts of energy like Xargin was. Unfortunately this was all done in my demoniac form. Now I needed to learn how to fully tap into that potential when in human form. That was immensely more difficult to do but i continued on nonetheless. However I did learn something from my secret training and that was that my physical abilities grew exponentially from my human forms capabilities. Ergo the stronger and faster I was in human form those were in turn multiplied as a demoniac.

So when I learned that lesson I concentrated on becoming fit as possible without using chakra or my transformations enhancement. This was also due to the fact that jutsu was nearly impossible for me. Yep that's right I sort of had the same problem as Rock Lee, and i mean that in only the fact that we couldn't use jutsu's effectively. While Lee's problem was a result of his deformed coils mine was a result of constantly channeling my chakra to enhance my bodies development to the point that it was near impossible use it. It was why it took me so long to find my chakra and why I had sharper senses, was faster, stronger, and smarter. As a result I had to actively focus for a while to use any jutsu no matter how simple.

So I resolved to become a taijutsu specialist like Lee and only practised my chakra enough to effectively use the three academy jutsus. I also then worked to stop sending my chakra to enhance my self. It took a month and two weeks but I eventually managed it so that I could train with negligible chakra enhancement to my body. During this time I went through the standard academy taijutsu Katas or simply spent it training my body. I also resolved to create a style based on a few animes that I now barely remembered. It involved a lot of dodging and knife hand strikes. The idea was that with enough practice, strength, and speed I would be able to use my hands like daggers. The catch however was that I wanted to be able to do it with my own strength, not using my demoniac strength as a shortcut.

Training became my life. It was all I did as I still had no connections. Well beyond the rivalry with that brat that is. With him dead I was once again painfully closed off from my peers, and I made no effort to change that. There were a brave few that tried to approach me but soon quit after I showed absolutely no interest in anything they said.

Eventually though graduation came and in we went to become genin. Some of us left with headbands others left in shame. I of course passed and we were told to come back in five days. Soon my real trials would begin.


	4. Chapter 4

DIsclaimer I don't own anything.

On the day of team assignment I decided to change my outfit from the plain black shirt, brown pants, and black sandals to a simple dark green sleeveless muscle shirt with a lighter green skirt that was designed so that it didn't hinder my mobility. The skirt only went the middle of my thighs and the rest was covered by black leggings and my feet were now covered by boots that went to the middle of my shin that were of course another dark shade of green. My arms were covered by arm warmers that only went to my wrist and began at my elbow. Toward the cuffs they opened up greatly and were so loose that they dangled a few inches below my hands and my headband was tied across my forehead but was partially covered by a few loose strands of hair.

So when I entered the classroom my new look garnered a few stares but they soon quickly turned back to their own activities.

After a few minutes or instructor came in and talked to us about how proud he was of us and the other standard sentimental stuff that I tuned out. Finally though he began listing teams.

"Team 12 will be Roshi, Sain, and Saya. Your Jonin instructor will be Ritsugu Tai"

Our's was the last team to be called but I am happy that I avoided being on the same team as the 3 future members of the Konoha 11. I looked around to try and find my teammates but as I had maintained such an isolated place in my class I could not find any of them.

It wasn't until a man wearing the standard konoha uniform came in and called out for our team did I finally see who i would be working with.

The first one that I could see had a shaved head and a thin body. I could not get any more on him as he was facing away from me but he wore a simple outfit of black shorts, with a red T-shirt and blue sandals.

The second one had a rather feminine appearance with his flowing black hair and what looked liked rather traditional clothes. He could have passed for an Uchiha really if it weren't for his blue eyes and serene smile.

Any more analysis would have to wait as our leader took us to a nearby park and sat us around a tree with him leaning back on it and us facing him. Now that we were still I noticed that he had a carefree grin on his face as well as a few scars around his lips. His face was somewhat rounded and his eyes had laugh lines. His hair was a mess that tumbled down to his neck. And his eyes were a relaxing shade of brown.

"So since we'll be working together from now on we should get to know each other first. Any volunteers." he asked us with a somewhat deep voice. At first there was silence before the feminine one decided to go first.

"Nice to meet you all my names Sain, and like poetry, singing, drawing, and music. I dislike thugs, unnecessary violence, and things that are filthy." his voice was quiet and smooth. It was almost like he was a girl except that he was a guy his body's structure told me so. His expression never changed while he introduced himself something that was actually intriguing.

Next to go was Roshi "Names Roshi. I like hospitals, and other things that have to do with healing whether they be physical or physcological. I don't like rain, people who don't take care of their health, and spiders." His face was openly expressive and he was rather animated while talking. He was also quite pale and had round brown eyes, with a childish face.

Seeing as how the rest then turned their heads toward me I decided to answer them. "My name is Saya. I like training, reading, and anything else that helps me master my body and mind. I dislike those who will not support themselves, blood, and unnecessary socializing." My introduction was given with minimal facial movements and in a monotone.

"Right well I am Ritsugu Tai but all of you can call me Tai-sensei. I like dango, taking long walks, and hotsprings. I don't like anything that wastes more energy than necessary, burned food, and boring people. On that note you two," He pointed at both me and Sain "get those boring looks of your faces and try to be like Roshi-kun here." I simply stared at him conveying a 'no' with just my stare alone. Sain's pokerface became a little strained but then smooth out.

"Ah but sensei such expressions of fire and ice do not suite a graceful being like myself." I then turned slowly towards Sain and raised a single eyebrow at him. A polite cough brought our attention back to Tai.

"Right well now that we all know a little about each other I have some great news. Tomorrow you have your only real test to see if you become genin. If you three fail you'll be sent back to the academy. So with that said any questions, comments, and concerns will be noted and dutifully ignored." His grin became sharper and sharper as he talked until it looked like he was a wolf and we were a bunch of defenseless sheep.

"uh sensei exactly what is uh our test going to be and where and when uh is it." Roshi bravely questioned.

"Ah well that I can't ignore. The test itself I haven't really decided but it will take place on in trading ground twenty. Be there at nine." With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

We each sat in silence for a moment until I decided to go home and get some rest.

"Ah Saya-san, I uh, um, was uh, wondering if you and Sain-san would uh like to have lunch together. You know to um bound." Once again it was Roshi that tried to initiate conversation between us.

" Ah a meal to link us together so that our single links of strength might come together so that our reach may extend to our dreams. What a wondrous idea Roshi-san it would seem that your flame is a gentle one." Sain spoke with his gentle tone and serene smile. They then both turned their expectant gazes towards me.

I mulled over the thought for a while. I didn't particularly like socializing but it may be necessary. We would be working together after all. Besides its been awhile since I last had company that wasn't completely annoying. With a nod I turned around and asked "Where to?"

"Somewhere that serves graceful meals that might improve our health. Grease and fat are demons that must never pollute our temples." Sain once again declared.

"Why must you insist on speaking like that?" I asked more out of curiosity than annoyance. I actually found it slightly amusing. Judging by Roshi's small smile so did he.

"Simple, an elegant being such as myself must remain graceful in all matters. Now enough about me let us find a proper meal." And with that he set off.

We ended up eating a small tea house. It was silent until I decided to initiate conversation for a change. "Roshi-san you said that you wanted to be a medic nin right."

"Well yes and no. Being a medic nin would allow me to help people physically but I also want people mentally." He said with a bright smile. It caused a shiver to travel up my spine. 'My god he wants to be a goddam therapist'. "Eh Saya-san are you ok you look a little pale."

"Yes I'm fine Roshi-san." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh what's this has our ice princess been unable to rid herself of the bandits that began haunting her so long ago." Saint was greatly amused by my aversion to therapists.

"Shut up." Was my cold reply.

" Eh what are you two talking about? Saya-sab have you been to a therapist before?" Roshi asked.

"Yes and that will be all that will be discussed for now." I said when i finally managed to regain my composure.

" Ah okay that's fine. Hey Sain-san what do you want to eventually do with your life. As you can tell I just want to be able to heal as many people as I can."

"Ah you seek to discover the secrets of this elegant man do you. Well seeing as I am a kind and graceful person I wish to have my beautiful mind and body transcend this world and forever be marked in history." He kept that same smile on his face that I was beginning to wonder if he even knew how to stop smiling. "But what about your dream Saya-san? What wonderful dream do you spend your waking hours chasing?"

"Dream would be too much credit. I simply wish to live long a long life or die to a worthy opponent. That is why I seek to perfect my mind and body." And wow I think that is the most words have spoken in awhile. I think my dream or goal kind of through them for a loop as they both seemed to be staring at me. Until

"Well then here is to us relying on each other till we all ascend high enough to stand on the same plain as our dreams." As Sain was talking he put his hand in the middle of the table. Seeing his intent we each shared a glance and then both mine and Roshi's hand joined Sain's.

"To our dream's" was our unanimous cry. And on that day we each began a bond that we would forever work to maintain no matter the circumstances.

Afterwards we all went our separate ways after all we still had a test to do tomorrow.

On the next day once we had gathered we went in to see our sensei sitting on a boulder with one of his knees drawn up to his chest and an arm on it.

" Well kiddos you ready to get started." He questioned us with that same carefree grin from the other day.

"Hai" we all called out at once. Determination, while not openly expressed by me or Sain, seemed to fuel the air.

"Okay then here is your test then if at least two of you stay conscious until I call time then you pass. We start now." With that he jumped up into the air with the sun to his back we were unable to attack him or see what he was doing. It wasn't until we heard him call out "water style: water bullet jutsu" did we finally move. Just in time for so enough several large globs of water impacted the ground and a large crater was heard. We had no time to counter attack for as soon as he landed he had already slammed his hands into the ground and call out "Earth style: mud wall" and several mud walls sprouted up and cut us off from each other. I soon heard explosions occurring on the other side of the walls separating me from Roshi and Sain. "Fire style: fireball jutsu" was my only warning to move and good thing I did as soon enough a stream of flames impacted the area I was in. I managed to catch sight of him before he clasped his hands together in a seal and sent another stream of flames at me. This though I was prepared and launched towards him only using my human bodies speed. I slide under the flames and continued to charge at him with my hand poised to stab into him. He simply changed the direction. Of the flames forcing me back again. It continued like this for another two minutes. Once we had settled into the rhythm I finally got the gist of his test. While if I were to use my full power I could easily crush him, a normal genin would not last against him and judging by the sounds unless going on he is purposely drawing out this match. The only way to get an opening would be to team up with Roshi, or Sain. With at least two of us together we might be able to take him. First though I'm gonna have to get through him but, as if sensing my intention, he soon started increasing the number of fire jutsus my way. 'Fine if I can't go around him I'll go through him' with that planned out I tensed myself and launched at the wall to my left. As predicted he appeared in front of me and sent another large barrage of flames at me but this time I leapt over them and pulled my hand back in preparation. When he looked up and launched another stream of fire at me I thrust my hand forward with enough strength that a small gust was formed. With it I tried to punch through the flames and was somewhat successful.

My clothes were signed in several places but I landed safely in front of him and thrust my hand out again. He dodged to the side and was about to shoot another fireball but I didn't turn around simply charged forward and had my fist instead of my usual knife-hand strike ready to use. With one strike I crashed through the mud wall and moved to the side just as another blast of flames was let loose.

I turned to see Sain struggling against Tai-sensei but this time he was only using earth jutsus evidenced by the destroyed ground of the impromptu arena. Good. Earth would be much easier to combat than fire but this alone wouldn't let us pass as the other clone would still demolish us with its fire style jutsus. 'Shit' I barely managed to move out of the way as several darts if fire impacted the area where I was moments ago. I was sorely tempted to have the nanomachines augment body so that the heat from his fire jutsus would no longer hurt me.

I dashed towards the other Tai and sent a strike at him. He reacted by raising several spikes that I simply cut down. I didn't get very far before we had interference from my original opponent. This time though it was off, his fire darts were erratic and some veered off. I glanced out Sain to see him with his hands on a seal. "Go forth Saya-san be the shadow that my genjutsu casts and strike them down." With a nod I sped towards then again with the intent to strike at least one of them down. Each attempt was foiled. No matter how much we tried we couldn't get through the combination of earth and fire. Eventually I had enough and slammed my hand into the earth and using a great deal of chakra to reinforce my muscles I pulled a chunk out and used it as a shield against any more jutsus. " We are going to need Roshi-san as well." I stated to Sain.

He gave no verbal consent simply nodded his head. So we each tried to reach the wall either in an attempt to get through it (me) or over it (Sain). Progress was painstakingly slow though because once the clones realized our intention they tried to cut us off.

After the fifth time of getting forced back I grew frustrated and grabbed Sain by his shirt. Ignoring his questions of what I'm doing I proceeded to chuck him over the wall and then I dashed towards the wall. The Earth using clone tried to halt my progress but as before I simply tore through them with my bare hands. This time though the fire clone was a little distracted by Sain raining down shuriken on him before he passed safely over the wall. I thrusted my hand through the earth using clone and was not surprised when it dissolved into earth. I put on another burst of speed to avoid the blast of fire and I once again broke through the wall.

On this side I was met with mud and several puddles. It was safe to say that Roshi was fighting a clone that was only using water jutsus. From the looks of it though Sain and Roshi had it covered as soon Roshi threw large amount of senbon at the clone who was unable to dodge all of them. Soon all that was left was the fire clone. "I have to say I'm impressed" Tai's voice came from atop the wall. We each turned out gaze to him and tensed for the last battle. "Well with your individual abilities at least. Your team work is horrendous. But I think I've seen enough you all pass."

We relaxed our selves when he walked towards us. "Saya-chan you have impressive strength and skill in taijutsu, but you need to learn to coordinate with your team better instead of just charging in blindly. Roshi-kun you need to be more aggressive, sometimes the best defense is a good offense, however your ability to prepare tonics and accuracy are rather good for your age. Sain-kun you have the same issue as Roshi-kun you lack aggression. Even with your potent genjutsu you will have to get your hands dirty sometimes. Still your agility and creativity are excellent skills that you should cultivate even more."

"Well its official from now on we are team twelve and we start taking missions tomorrow. I'll have a proper schedule drawn up sometime this week. Until then good job you three let's take a breather and meet here tomorrow same time." With that he took us all out to eat. We came to the same teahouse as before. We each exchanged snippets of conversation before heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

We soon settled into a nice routine of coming and training our team work in the mornings when the heat wasn't too bad, taking a break for lunch, then going and doing a few D-rank missions a day. Afterwards we would then go and train some more individually in the afternoon and then head home to repeat. It was a comforting routine that made it easy to lose track of time. However not all of us were completely happy with the work.

Sain while he never openly expressed it was not content doing simple chores for missions. He could be frequently heard muttering a "How un-graceful" every time we had to take a particularly mundane mission. Roshi had no such reservations and openly expressed that he would rather spend his time working to improve himself. Even Tai had a dull look in his eyes that simply grew more profound as the days went on. I may have not liked doing the D-rank missions but I did like the pay. After all as an orphan this is really my only viable source of income. Another thing was that it was incredibly relaxing for me. It was nice to be able to go about doing things that no longer reinforced the fact that I was a child soldier. It made me feel a sense of normalcy that I didn't now I had been missing. It was so great that I didn't even know that I had a small smile on my, normally passive, face until it was pointed out by my teammates.

I always deflected it by saying that we were getting paid for easy work. It was true to an extent and while it may have seemed to be horrible reasoning it looked like my sensei understood that the money was extremely nice for an orphan like me.

As for our abilities it turns out that we all had next to no animosity towards each other. It also meant that our bonds with each other were not extremely strong as their were no competitions to spark rivalry, or any true desire to be friends. We each knew that we would become close but it was more out of convenience than actual desire. It was unlikely that we would stay together as a team soon after we made chunnin. All in all the result was teamwork that quickly capped out at a moderate level. We could effectively work with each other and never really got in another's way, but it was sometimes difficult to implement strategies that required full trust in each other.

Sain specialized in elaborate genjutsu and using his agility to wear out or distract his opponent. He was also extremely effective in certain conversations and could actually quickly woo any female he wished. He sometimes tried to use his looks to distract me in our spars but they never worked. As he stated he tried to be the epitome of grace, beauty, and intelligence. He effectively used all of them for a thirteen year old. He is also the one who comes up with our plans when working together but is actually not a good leader. During our training sessions he often works as a support member with his genjutsu and appearance. Tai-sensei works to improve his genjutsu skills while teaching him that he must be more aggressive no matter how "un-graceful" it may be.

Roshi as he said before was skilled in knowing the mind and body. He was able to create several ointments that could easy a variety of ailments, or could affect the mind. He is also able to sometimes effectively read a person's actions and words to get a grasp of said persons character. As a result of his knowledge of healing it also comes with the knowledge of how easy it is to destroy both mind and body. Able to effectively target some pressure points and other structurally weak areas of the body or to destroy his opponents with his words alone. His small stature is also able to be incredibly intimidating by projecting absolute confidence no matter it's state. He is the leader among us when Tai-sensei is not around using his understanding of the mind to be more charismatic and is able to efficiently implement Sain's plans. He alternates between being support and a ranged combatant all the while being the hidden danger in our team sessions against Tai-sensei. On his own he works to improve his knowledge and chakra control in an effort to learn medical ninjutsu. Tai-sensei actively helps him with the chakra control and tries to ease him into always taking the fatal blow when fighting.

Tai-sensei has revealed that he is an excellent ninjutsu user. He has mastered several techniques in his three elements of fire, earth, and water. His incredible control over his chakra is such that he can use several techniques without feeling fatigued. His genjutsu is also usable though not nearly as good as his ninjutsu and his taijutsu falls into the same category as his genjutsu.

I of course am the taijutsu specialist often using my superior strength and speed to get through their elaborate techniques. Not to say that i don't have any technique but still I have yet to fully tap into my demoniac power as of yet. Whether Tai-sensei can tell if I am holding anything back is unknown to me. My condition renders me unable to use any serious jutsu so Tai simply works on improving my speed, strength, and control of both. When working with Sain and Roshi I am often the obvious danger using my taijutsu to tear through our obstacles to get to a target or working as a wall to defend against any attackers.

As for my demoniac training it has gone as predicted. With my normal body being improved without any great assistance from chakra or the nanomachines it becomes exponentially more powerful when I use them. It took some getting used to though.

My manipulation of the energy though has also advanced greatly as I now am able to form the constructs outside of my demoniac form. Although firing bolts of energy as a human was still beyond me. My training with various constructs has left me with a few favorites that are the tonfas, the whip, and a twin blade. Now that I think about it all of my weapons are rather unorthodox. I wonder what it says about me as a person but those are thoughts for another time.

My knowledge of my past life has almost faded completely. There are few details that I remember beyond the essential information of who I was and what will happen in a short amount of time.

Nothing changed beyond our personal improvement until we got our first C-Rank mission. It was nothing amazing or dangerous. Just a simple delivery mission to one of the nearby towns still the amount of hope that burned in all three of the men was comical. Judging by the amusement in the Hokages eyes he saw how bored they were and decided to reward our good behaviour. We each then left to prepare for the mission.

The next day we all met up at the village gates and set out. No lengthy conversation was exchanged but there was the occasional bout of small talk. We traveled at a decent pace until we reached the town and delivered a sack of supplies to a merchant who was closing up shop when we arrived. We decided to stay the night as it was already quite late by the time we had arrived to the town. The next morning we set out and traveled at a slightly quicker pace. Nothing excited happened. No bandits, or rogue ninjas, or anything really beyond the novelty of being outside the village. We got back and reported our mission went home and returned to our monotonous schedule. Only from now on it was littered with the occasional C-Rank mission.

The only time we actually saw combat was on our sixth C-Rank that was another delivery mission. They were nothing of importance just simple bandits. They tried to swarm us with their numbers but it made no difference to us. Sain was able to neutralize three of them with his genjutsu and disorient a few more. Roshi stayed back with Sain and let loose senbon when ever he could and took down a few. I charged in and was the main focus of their attacks weaving in between their numbers taking down any who I came within striking distance too. It was also in the heat of this battle that we each made our own kills.

Sain's genjutsu caused a few disoriented bandits to attack each other and they ended up cleaving each other with their weapons. They both fell dead within a large spray of blood. Roshi sometimes struck a fatal spot with his senbon. I put too much force in some of my strikes and ended up snapping a couple necks.

In the aftermath of the battle while most were unconscious there were a few bodies scattered around. It did not bother me as I had already killed before and had accepted that I would kill many more before my journey was over. Sain kept his poker face but was still a little pale. Roshi was frozen to his spot though.

Me and Sain exchanged glances before we went over to talk to him only to be stopped by hand on our shoulders.

"Go and find a good place to camp for the night you two." Tai ordered before he walked over to talk to Roshi. While I would have liked to talk to Roshi orders were orders so me and Sain left to set up camp in a clearing a good distance away.

"How are you handling it." was my quiet murmur to Sain as we went about or tasks.

"I do not know how I should act Saya-san" came Sain's equally quiet voice. No more words were spoken for what could we say to each other. No it was better to leave it to Tai to help them work through their first kills.

Eventually Tai came back with Roshi in tow. Roshi looked marginally better now. He still looked a little haunted but also carried an undertone of steel now. He came and assisted with the rest of preparations for camp. Tai eventually made his way to me and it seemed that he also had no intention of being subtle.

"How are you handling it Saya-chan?" how indeed. I was not affected like the other two I had already killed and had been through enough therapy sessions that this was not needed. So I simply replied

"It does not bother me sensei." he did not press me for details whether it was because he knew what had happened to me as a child or because he knew that I rarely spoke lies I do not know. He simply gave me a nod and small smile and then went about making sure we set camp correctly. I don't know when he got to Sain but it was evident that he did for when I next saw him he also had the same level of reassurance as Roshi.

From their or mission continued as normal, we went delivered the supplies and came back to Konoha. Once again fading into obscurity. During this time we had several more C-Ranks and we soon became used to killing as well. Despite our progress though Tai did not nominate us for the Chunin exams. Roshi and Sain were upset but I did not care beyond the fact that I would not be able to take higher ranked missions for better pay.

Eventually a year passed like this and we each became much better than we were in the past. We had all mastered the tree and water walking exercise. For Roshi he eventually became proficient in some medical ninjutsu but was still far away from being perfect. Sain greatly focused on perfecting the use of his agility by studying and learning several dances that he was also able to incorporate some minor genjutsu without hand signs to make it more difficult to hit him. I greatly expanded my abilities and was soon able to utilize my hands like spikes able to pierce through most targets with minimal resistance. I had also finally bought a pair of standard wooden tonfas to make use of out side of demoniac form.

Speaking of which I had finally mastered it completely at the age of 14. My control over the energy was absolute and the use of the weapons I created was instinctual. The only way to improve now would be to continue training my human body. I could last from midnight to sunrise without feeling any strain on my body now. I could also reap the full benefits of my power, and speed without shifting. My durability though would be same as any humans until I transformed into a demoniac. My speed was enough that it was almost as if I teleported or was in two places at once. I also discovered that like the Black Knight I had wings. It was trickier to master those as they were really nothing more than energy constructs but I found that like the constructed weapons it was still all rather instinctual.

I had yet to fully test out my capabilities against some one though. I had not used or even hinted at my form keeping it a secret from everyone.

We continued one with D-ranks and C-ranks until the next chunin exams arrived. This time though we were nominated and it was by coincidence (or not) that it was being held in Konoha. It was also the same one where the main characters would be attending. I had to consider whether or not to go. On one hand I could go ace the first exam and crush my opponents in the subsequent exams in order to achieve the rank of chunin. On the other hand I could avoid it and try to keep canon intact. On the other third hand that just appeared I could check and see why team 7 is not as it should be.

Let me elaborate for you. The broody asshole Sasuke: check, Annoying bundle of sunshine Naruto: check, Annoying pink haired fangirl Sakura: not check. See what's wrong with this picture because instead of Sakura there is this other kunoichi that has purple hair that reaches to her shoulders, wearing a blue kimono shirt, black pants, and blue sandals. Her headband is tied around her waist and they are all walking side by side each with a content smile on their faces as they discuss something that I'm really not paying attention too.

I simply walked by them but when they round the corner of the street I turn around and try to rack my memory for whoever that girl could be, but nothing comes up and I can't ask or it'll seem extremely suspicious. This does answer my question though of entering the exams. By the looks on their faces it would seem that they too are entering and this would be my chance to find out why that team is not as it should be. A brief terrifying thought entered my mind that I might not be the only one reincarnated.

If that was the case then it seems that unlike me she had interfered with canon. Whether it was intentional or not has yet to be seen. With my thoughts decided I pull out the form and sign it.

I meet with Roshi and Sain at the entrance of the academy. We say nothing to each other simply exchange determined nods and continue on inside. We went up the building and encountered the genjutsu trap. I gripped Sain's arm before he could tell us.

"This might be interesting to watch." I told him. He merely raised an eyebrow at me and we both turned to Roshi who nodded after a moment's deliberation. So we joined the crowd and watched as Rock Lee was knocked away by the two disguised chunin. It went accordingly even the words were the same. Even Sasuke's interruption was the same. Yet as before there flanking his left was the same girl as before and no Sakura in sight.

" Oh dear you just couldn't resist showing off now could you Sasuke-san." came a fond but exasperated voice form the girl. Sasuke gave her no response but simply settled for smirking. Other than that the Chunin attacked Sasuke but was stopped by Lee like in canon. "Ah thank you for that Lee-san but it really wasn't needed." It also seemed that she knew who they were.

" Hey what happened to the plan. I thought you said to keep a low profile and not let anyone see our skill level." Came Neji's voice but when he glance at the girl his features softened somewhat. That was curious it seemed as if all three of them new the girl.

"Hey Gaia-Chan how come you seem to know these weirdos." came Naruto's annoying voice. So her name was Gaia how odd but considering how mine is Saya and with both Tenten and Rock Lee's own names I let it go. By the narrowing of Sasuke's eyes he also wanted to know that tidbit of information.

"Hehe that's because I do Naruto-san there some of my friends that I met before they graduated. How have you three been?" She asked with a perfect smile and kind voice directed at them.

"Fine but perhaps this isn't the best place for a conversation. After all we have an exam to get too." This time it was Tenten that spoke up and with that nothing else went off canon. Neji still demanded Sasuke's name and after they left I suspect that Lee still challenged Sasuke.

We soon left and reached the classroom and entered without fuss. By the looks of things we were in the same room as the other main characters for i soon spotted the sand siblings and team 8 and 10. Team 8 was some what interesting however as Hinata seemed more confident than she appeared to be in the show. Another minor difference and it furthered my suspicions that there was another reincarnated soul who chose to interfere with the plot. Still though it was too early to confirm my suspicions and I had no way of knowing for sure if the canon plot was gone. Still if I encountered them in the second stage I would work to corner the girl to see if she really is like me.

So we continued with the exam there were a few minor differences but nothing major besides the interaction between the rookie nine. The girl, Gaia, also seemed suspicious of Kabuto the moment he approached them. Still nothing concrete though.

We went through the tedious written exam and my team managed to make it through by each of us being able to answer the questions with our own intelligence. Soon Anko came bursting through the window and everything went according to canon. Eventually we all arrived at the forest of death and we all listened to her speech. Once again nothing out of place.

I did see my chance to confirm my suspicions though when she was walking towards the booth. She had a distant look in her eyes that told me she was lost in thought and so I set my course to collide with hers. We each collided with each other and she yelped as she bounced to regain her balance.

"Sorry" I murmured to her in english and then continued on my way.

"It's okay" she replied also in english and I had to fight to not whirl around her. While I couldn't repress my shock entirely I did limit it to a wide eyed stare over my shoulder to her. She mirrored my expression when her actions caught up with her. I quickly turned around continued on to the booth and exchanged the forms for a heaven scroll.

My thoughts were racing at the implications now. Is she the only one, how much has she changed, does she also have an ability from another anime. All these thoughts and more raced through my mind until another one came up repeatedly 'what has she changed'. there was nothing I could do now but shake off the shock. Whatever I wanted to do with her would have to wait until we were back in Konoha.

We entered the forest of death and immediately set out. The first day was spent simply travelling and we did not encounter any teams. The second and third day was much the same. It was on the fourth day that we decided on a new tactic. This time we headed to the tower set up a trap and waited for any teams to appear. We were beginning to lose hope of finding anyone until we finally caught movement. With silent nods we each prepared ourselves for who ever would appear. Eventually three blurs jumped from the branches and stopped just before our trap. With a start I faintly recognized their head bands. A single musical note was etched on them and there was only one team from the hidden sound village.

"Dosu why did you stop we have to get to the tower already. O-"

"Shut up Zaku we're being watched." Dosu cutoff Zaku harshly and glanced around.

"He's right there's ninja wire just ahead of us" Kin said. "We know you're around here you might as well show your selves already." she spoke to the trees letting her voice wash over us.

I exchanged a glance with Roshi and he motioned for me to attack when Sain cast his genjutsu. With a nod I waited for his signal. 'Now' I jumped aimed for the injured Zaku. With Sain's genjutsu they were slightly disoriented and unable to dodge properly and as a result my strike connected with Zaku's sternum and sent him crashing into a tree unconscious. Kin wasted no time sending a barrage of senbon my way but I knocked them away with one of my tonfas. Dosu charge me with his melody gauntlet ready to strike at me but was forced to dodge as several senbon came at him. He was unable to dodge two that became lodged in his left shoulder and thigh.

"Dammit we don't have time for this get out of our way if you want to live." Dosu spoke. Unfortunately for him my only response was to ignore him and charge Kin. Roshi Jumped out of down from his branch when I made my charge in an attempt to surprise Dosu. It was partially successful in that while he was still noticed at the last minute under the Sain's genjutsu all Dosu did when he tried to dodge was shift the area struck from a non-fatal strike to a fatal one.

I quickly closed the distance between me and Kin and engaged her in taijutsu. She was alright for a genin but no match for me. I simply dodged her strikes and maneuvered around her until she left an opening. She eventually lunged too far and left her chest open for a strike. While this would normally serve as a simple way to knock her off balance to normal ninja for me it was a death strike. So without hesitation I shot my left hand out, and speared her with my arm. She only had a few seconds to register what had happened before she went limp. I pulled my arm from her body and let her collapse. 'Well shit looks like canon has been knocked for a loop now' were my thoughts as I started checking Kin's corpse for a scroll.

"Hey I got them over here" Roshi spoke up from Dosu's corpse.

"Such in-elegant opponents stood no chance against us. Still it is a sad day when three young souls must hear the dirge of death." Sain said as he appeared with us.

"Well it's not like we can take back our actions lets just hurry and get to the tower." Roshi replied. With that we all took off and made it into the tower just as nightfall was setting in. We opened the scroll and a random chunin came and congratulated us as well as explaining the words on the wall.

We were then directed to a room and rested until the next day. Once we awoke we each got ready and headed off to a cafeteria where it was announced that we would have to head to the arena afterwards. So we finished our meal and headed off for the arena when we gathered we each took a glance around at everyone else. Every team that was supposed to be their was except for the sound team. It would seem that we are taking their place though. We waited a few more minutes until Team 7 came in and joined us. A glance told me that it would seem that Orochimaru still managed to mark Sasuke. Still they did not look as harried as they should have been. We then listened to the Hokage's and Hayate's speech before the preliminaries were announced. Kabuto left as predicted and with him gone there are an even number of combatants. I could tell that Roshi and Sain were dreading them as neither was a particularly skilled solo fighter. I decided to cheat a little though. It was obvious that Gaia had decided to change this world already. Neji was noticeably less stiff than before and HInata was definitely not as shy. I wondered if she had somehow found a way to stop or at least interfere with the kidnapping of Hinata.

To cheat I sent a small stream of nanomachines to the screen that would declare the matches. I decided that I would have Gaia and I fight in the preliminaries. It would be the last match and I decided that it would be the second one. Sasuke's match went as it would in canon albeit he was actually able to keep up with Yoroi this time. In the end he won and was spirited away by Kakashi. This time I activated the nanomachines and had the next match declared as:

SAYA VS GAIA

We each met in the center of the ring and had a silent staring contest even after Hayate had declared the match to begin.

"So you are the same as me it would seem." I finally broke the silence. My eyes bored into hers never wavering and neither did hers.

"So it would seem." she replied evenly. there was another tense bout of silence before I decided to ask the main question that had been bothering me.

"What have you done with your life." I asked with my face still passive. This time though a smile broke out on her face and a shine entered her eyes.

"I've done a lot and most of it you wouldn't even believe. I mean I've saved and helped a lot people in the Konoha. I helped everyone when they were down and cheered them up. I've even saved a few lives just by being somewhere accidently." She spoke.

"Oh like who?" I asked.

"Ah well there was the one time when HIna-Chan was almost kidnapped but I helped her out. and then there was this one time when I had Sasuke's mom over at my house when IT happened. Oh and I am very proud to say that I was one of Naruto's first friends." She continued with stars in her eyes.

'So much. She's altered the story so much' was my single thought.

" And I want to keep on helping my precious people no matter the circumstance. To always be there for my friends is my ninja way. And I hope that after this fight that you will also be one of my friends." She held her hand out with that bright smile.

"Ha, hahah, ahahahahahahahah" the laughter came before I could stop it. Why would I stop it though. After all everything that I had avoided in fear of changing this girl charged headlong into. This little fool had gone and done what I didn't want to do. I continued laughing for a while yet. I didn't stop until anger finally cut off all traces of humour I felt. "What gives you the right to decide that?" came my voice tight with anger. "Who are you to play god? Why did you even bother changing anything?" With each question I grew angrier and angrier.

"What are talking about? Why else would we be here but to change things?" came her questions in return though the smile from her face was gone, replaced with a thoughtful frown.

"So you will alter the path of this world? For what reason? What do you hope to accomplish in this world of shinobi?" I asked this time a bit more calmly.

"I just want to help my precious people. There's too much needless death for me to ignore, and you know what I want to avoid." She answered heatedly.

I did not like her answers. They were all self serving. She wanted to play god just because she didn't like this world, but nothing would change. "No. You have no right to play god. I will stop you here and now." I charged at her after I finished speaking not giving her a chance to respond. She jumped to the left to avoid my strike and launched a barrage of kunai at me. I brought one of my tonfas out and knocked them away. I then drew the other one and lunged at her. I swung my right tonfa but she ducked under the strike and attempted to stab me with a kunai. I twisted my body and avoided the blade then I sent a kick at her back that connected and sent her tumbling forward.

She rolled with the force and ended in a crouch with her kunai in front her face protectively. "I'm sorry that you don't agree with me but I won't be stopped here. If you won't help me then you're too dangerous to let live. You have one more chance either you help me or stay out of my way. If you try and stop me then i'll kill you!." She declared with resolve and steel in her eyes.

"Very well then. One of us will not be leaving this arena alive then." I prepared my self and launched with my full human speed at her. Once the distance was closed I sent a roundhouse kick towards her neck but she managed to jump back and retaliate with a stab with a kunai. I twisted my body around her lunge and sent my right fist which connected with her face and sent her a few feet away.

Even though I had resolved to kill her I wouldn't reveal my trump card just yet. Although she apparently had no reservations.

"I guess I have no choice but to use my full arsenal. Take this." With that she sent a stream of flames toward me. However my time with Tai had shown me how to best avoid flames and I was also not going to hold anything back. So with ease I maneuvered around the flames and brought to bear my tonfas. Once I reached her she then tried to dodge but was too slow so and I managed to sweep her legs out from under her with a low strike from my tonfa. When she was on the floor I raised my other tonfa in preparation to crush her skull. Only she thrust her hand out and gave a muttered almighty push and I was sent flying back by an invisible force. I flipped around in the air and landed on my feet eyeing her warily.

She got back up and then looked me in the eyes revealing her purple eyes with rings around them. She had the Rinnegan. This would make things so much more difficult. With this she would be able to match me in terms of raw power. "How did you get those eyes?" I questioned her quietly.

"I've always had them. Since the moment I was born they were with me. Now do you see? Why else would we have this kind of power if not to set this world on a better course?." She tried to persuade me again. I'll admit that her argument did have some merit but I was no hero. Still to her this world was nothing but a fantasy. Something that could easily be rewritten and that alone was enough of a reason to kill her.

"Hmph, how foolish. You want to be the hero of this world? Fine I don't care anymore. But for you to be a hero then there must be an evil for you to defeat and since you already know all the ones of this world I'll just move things along after I beat you." As i spoke a plan began formulating in my mind. If she wanted to be a hero then I would be the villain. I would stop hiding my power and use it to advance the 4th shinobi war quickly. I would go and destroy all of the hidden villages. I would go and destroy the akatsuki. I would go an raze this world to the ground.

With that I let loose. I allowed the nanomachines to augment my body until the only thing that was left was to transform. I used my inhuman speed and launched myself at her. Even with her special eyes she was unable to react to me and to normal eyes it would seem as if I was never there to begin with. Once I reached her I sent a punishing series of strikes that she was unable to dodge. Each one connected with her. With one last uppercut I sent her flying back.

As of right now I was just toying with her. I could have ended this match at any time I wanted but I wanted to break her body and spirit.

She quickly got up and spawned a couple missiles from her arm that were then launched at me. I weaved in between them but when I got close again she shut out her hand again and I was launched back. When I was in the air a shot from her chakra cannon was launched at me. I blocked by spinning my whip into a shield. The force though launched me to the ceiling and I flipped so that my feet it first and then pushed off with my legs.

I sped like a missile towards her and reared back another fist. She managed to jump back and a small crater was formed from my impact. When the dust from my strike cleared she was holding a long black rod in each hand. She then inhaled and launched a large stream of water towards me. I ducked under it and dashed again but this time she was ready and swung her rods down at my crouched body. I put all my weight on my left leg and used it to jump around and over her barely moving out of the way of the rods. When I was at her right side I launched a kick with my other leg and was rewarded with the satisfying snap of bones in her right arm.

It now hung loosely by her side completely useless. She was outclassed by me even with her eyes. It was disappointing really. She used one of her paths to create a brace that would take over the movement of her broken arm. Now that was mildly impressive if not for the fact that it would only further damage her. She then decided to take the offensive and launched herself at me while at the same time using her great pull on me.

As I was manipulated by her control over gravity she raised her rods in an attempt to spear me through with them. It would have worked against any other person but I had experience dodging in mid-air as it was one of my favored tactics to leap around some strikes. So I twisted my body around the rods and sent a punch at her back when I avoided her. It connected and sent her stumbling forward. Before she could recover I brought down a heavy sledge hammer strike on her left shoulder dislocating it. The strength behind the blow also brought her to her knees.

I reached out and grabbed her head with my right hand and lifted her easily. "Is that all you have? How weak. Your lucky I changed my mind about killing you." As I spoke I increased the pressure on her head. "In fact I really should be thanking you as you have shown me my purpose in this life. If you shall be the good of this world then I will be your counterpart." By now the pressure was so great that I could feel the bone of her skull straining against my strength. "I will let you live if only to witness my actions. Perhaps someday you may even be strong enough to stop me. Until then though I need you out of commission." Once the final words slipped out of my mouth my hand shot out and impaled her. It was not a fatal strike and I avoided doing too much damage to her organs but it would keep her out of my way until I could implement my plan.

I let go of her head and I then swung my arm to throw her away from me. Medics swarmed out and I was declared winner but it was not without consequence.


End file.
